


Touch

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Hell Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hasn't seen Team Free Will since he was 'killed' by Lucifer. When they finally reunite, he notices some strange things about Sam's behaviours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set late season 9, some time after 9x18 Meta Fiction

Gabriel had been back for a few days when he noticed the touches. After the whole fiasco with Metatron, he was thankful Cas had understood the implement in his words and taken the Winchesters to get him from heaven. All of them had gotten a little scratched up, but at least they'd left with their lives, much to Metatron's dismay.

After Sam had rested up, he got up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked slightly frustrated, but said nothing as Sam sat beside him and researched. Gabriel hadn't picked up on it at first, but three days at the bunker with Team Free Will and Gabriel observed that Sam crowded everyone despite the space the bunker provided. 

What really made him notice, was when Sam started leaving lingering touches on him. The first time it happened, Gabriel had made a joke and Sam laughed, genuinely laughed out loud, whilst clapping a hand down onto Gabriel's arm. The archangel expected it to slip off after a few seconds, but the hand just settled, as though Gabriel was just an extension of Sam's hand. Neither moved until Cas called Sam to ask him a question. Gabriel watched as Sam's palm moved from his arm to Cas' thigh, and couldn't help the spark of jealousy that left as quick as it came.

After that, Gabriel noted Sam often touched something. Usually, it was Dean but, slowly, he was starting to latch onto Gabriel more. He liked to hold Castiel too, or if not, Kevin. If no one was available, Sam was clutching a book of some sort, or even his phone. When Gabriel looked really close, he could see that the screen was a caller screen, most likely Dean's. 

When he'd been there for two weeks, he barely realised when Sam tapped him any more. Sam's light, skittish touches didn't cause concern; Gabriel just accepted it was a thing that would happen. Until one day, he felt broad fingers entwine in his. The two were sat at a table in the library, Sam reading from a thick book entirely in Latin, Gabriel attempting the crossword in the local newspaper Dean had gotten him. The archangel immediately began to panic, trying not to move so much that he would disturb Sam's reading.

"Uhh... Sam?" Gabriel questioned nervously, looking between the hunter and the place where their hands were tangled together.

"What?" Sam replied, looking up from his book. He looked as though he didn't even know he was holding Gabriel's hand. To give him and helpful hint, Gabriel nodded down to his hand and, shocked, Sam jumped up from his chair as though he had been electrocuted, pulling his fingers from Gabriel's immediately.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, I didn't even realise-" Sam apologised, panicking slightly.

"No, don't worry about it," Gabriel smiled gently, showing Sam he meant no harm. "Just, why d'you always touch people?" Sam sighed, as if he didn't want this subject to come up, but he opened his mouth to speak anyway.

"A couple of years ago, I was dealing with this thing... I couldn't really tell what was real and what wasn't," he muttered. "Just, sometimes it gets bad, so touching you, an' Dean, and Cas just reminds me of reality. I forget I do it a lot." Sam ended with a bitter exhale of a laugh, eyes glancing down towards the floor. 

Slowly, Gabriel reached out his left hand and grabbed Sam's, gently stroking his thumb over the back of it. Sam looked up when he felt Gabriel's calloused hand clutch his, and smiling at the angel, he held him back just as tightly. Gabriel decided he didn't mind the touching so much if Sam smiled like that every time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge but I really couldn't do it in thirty days. If I do happen to finish any of the other stories in the 'verse, then I will post them in the same series, but don't hold your hopes up.


End file.
